


Three's Never a Crowd

by UselessLesbian_23



Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian_23/pseuds/UselessLesbian_23
Summary: Marley, Quinn, and Santana all go to Harvard. Marley is a snippy brunette with highlights and a boyish personality. Quinn is blonde with a preppy attitude and Santana got that bad bitch attitude. They don't know each other. Marley is majoring in Photography and Entrepreneurship. Quinn is majoring in Criminal Justice. Santana is in between majors such as Real Estate and The Arts. Now, these three have absolutely great voices. What happens when they go to a party and hear each-other sing for the first time or what happens when Marley falls in love with Santana while Quinn is in love with Marley and Santana is in love with both but can't choose between them.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Marley Rose, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Marley Rose
Kudos: 7





	1. Icy Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I love Glee and some relationships i want to read haven't been created yet so i thought i'd get this out of my head. Its a little out of my element but i'm giving it a try. Poly relationships are unique to me and they should be recognized more. Who wants to be in love with one person for the rest of their lives?> Enjoy.

Quinn > Friday, April 2016

'Wake up. Wake the fuck up'. Quinn rolled over and looked at her clock. 9:49 am. "Fuck!!" Quinn hopped up grabbed something random out of her closet through it on and went to brush her teeth. Quinn was rushing out of her dorm. She had slept a little past first class so she was hella late. She brushed her hair looked at her outfit before slamming the door shut. She had a greenish bluish dress on with a white sweater with black sneakers. Running down the hall to get to class she knew she was in trouble but she knew she could ask for some notes from someone. By the time she got to class, everyone was leaving. It was time to go to her second class. 'Goddamn it' she thinks and turns around to go back down the hall. As she's walking she sees this girl that she can't really see but the insanely blue eyes she fixes on sends a shiver down her spine. The blue-eyed girl sees Quinn staring, smirks, and walks away. 'Does she know what those eyes do to people?' she asks herself. She heads to her next class. Quinn sits in her usual seat takes out her notebook and pen. She misses most of the lecture because she's too busy thinking about those icy blue eyes. The bell rings. Lunch. Finally.

Quinn picks up her stuff and heads down to the cafe. It's packed. She gets in line waiting for her turn to order. It's burgers and fries today so that's a win. She orders a burger with extra bacon and a side of fries. She takes her tray and sits down at an empty table. She's really not hungry but boy does she enjoys that bacon. She's halfway through her tray when she spots that girl from earlier. She's a little taller than Quinn and just a little bit slimmer. But damn she fine as hell. The girl is wearing saggy blue jeans with an over-sized white T-shirt and timberlands. She's leaning against the wall with one foot on it. She looks bored but then her face lights up. Quinn looks in the direction the girl is looking and see's that she's staring at someone but she can't tell who it is because she realizes she's been staring at the girl on the wall for a while and the other girl notices.'Shit. She must think I'm a fucking stalker'. Quinn adverts her eyes and returns to her bacon. The other girl smirks as Quinn looks away. The bell rings. Lunch is over. College kids pile out of the cafe. Quinn heads to her dorm. It's only 12:27 but today is a half-day so classes are over. She decides she is not tired and heads down to the library not before she takes a hot shower though. Her phone buzzes. She checks it and sees it's from her roommate Tina. Tina hasn't been to school in 3 days. She was visiting her family back in Texas. Her little brother Jason was in the hospital.

Tina> "Hey. So it's not good".

Quinn> "Why? What happened? And don't tell me it's drugs!! 

Tina> You hit that shit right in the nose Quinn. Jason got jumped. He has 2 broken ribs and a concussion. But he's stable for now. Quinn> "Damn Tina. He'll pull through but he is stubborn as hell." Tina> "Yeah ik. But he will most definitely make it. After he does he's gonna be right back here cause imma kick his fucking ass." Quinn>" Tina you are violent lmaoo. But i understand where you're coming from". Tina> "Oh fuck off Fabray. Listen i gotta but ill talk to you later. Love you".😘 

Tina and Quinn have been quite the pair since junior year. They did everything together especially when they found out that they both into Harvard. They went shopping for a whole week because they were so excited when college started but the peppiness soonly died when the first semester ended. It was too much stress. Hell, they really didn't go out anymore. Not even to parties. They didn't have time for relationships so they kept to themselves. When they did find the time they would go into the woods and some weed. They would be out there for hours and hours until it got dark. They loved being high. It was the one feeling that was permanent when they needed it the most, They didn't smoke as often as they wanted to but enough to get through the hard weeks of college. Quinn's tolerance was phenomenal. It would take her an hour before she felt even a buzz. Tina however sucked 3 to 6 puffs and she was higher than a kite. Quinn couldn't stand it. Tina was the worst smoke buddy ever but she loved her best friend 

Quinn was looking for some clothes and then headed down to the Study Hall. She's walking humming a song when she hears a noise coming from the room on her left. It's the women's weight room. There was a group surrounding a woman who was wearing basketball shorts and a white beater benching weights. The group around her is counting up to 50 currently at 45. Soon as they reached 50 the woman on the bench put the bar down with no help, sat up wiped the beam of sweat on her brow, and ran her fingers to her hair shaking it lightly. Everybody around her was either cheering or too stunned to do anything Quinn could not stop staring at the muscles this woman packed. The way they flexed with no effort should be a fucking crime. This girl could bench 300 lbs 50 times in a minute. There was no way in hell that a girl like her could do that. Illegal. This should be fucking illegal. "Damn Marley. That's a fucking record. How the hell did you manage that?" one of the girls asked. Marley. 'Her name is Marley. Shit, that's beautiful. Quinn took note of this. Marley just smiled and took a swig of her water. "Hey, it's a gift," she said before going into the corner to do push-ups. Quinn dipped before she could be seen by anybody. Boy was she wrong. 

Quinn made it to the library but didn't do much reading. Marley kept coming across her mind. 'She benched 300 pounds! How the fuck can a girl that tiny push that much?'. She had to get to know Marley more, it's just something about the icy blue eyes that makes Quinn a hopeless lesbian. No hope. She soon falls asleep in the most comfortable chair in the study. Nobody is there so nobody would mind. While she slept she burned those precious eyes in her mind. There was no way she could ever forget those eyes. 


	2. Mesmerized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marley. >

Marley > April 2016

Marley was never good with fashion but she knew how to dress. Her closet was filled with ripped jeans and plaid shirts. Stem clothes. Nothing too boyish but nothing too girly either. She reached for a pair of blue ripped jeans and an oversized white T-shirt and grabbed her timbs that were by her bed. Her roommate had already left so she went to the mini-fridge and got her an apple and went about her day. It was a little early to go to her first class so she just walked around eating her apple contemplating what she should do in her free time. 'Reading? Hell no. Choir room. Nah. Smoking. DUH." Marley was a stoner. There wasn't a day she couldn't go by without smoking. She had bad nerves. When she was younger around 11 or 12 her father was absent. He didn't bother with her much. The only time he did though, he would always tell her she was a disappointment and sometimes hit her when she would tell him to shut the hell up or to fuck off or for no reason at all. Her mother was too busy getting drunk to care or even notice. Marley was always smart but when she turned 14 her life changed for her. She started hanging out with the wrong people such as gangbangers and drug dealers. She always maintained a 4.3 GPA though. She never once skipped school to smoke. She respected herself too much for that. She never took pills and sniffing wasn't her thing. That's the type of shit that fucks you up. Marley had dreams. She wanted to do something with her life not that she needed to prove anything to anybody. She didn't want to end up like her deadbeat son of a bitch father.

When high school came around she knew that she was different. Every girl had a boyfriend or was always talking about a boy. Marley had other things to think about. Girls. One day she wore jeans and a shirt to school and she became the highlight of the school. She had never worn jeans to school it was always skirts and dresses. So when she walked into school that day, there were stares and hushed whispers behind her back. She went into the bathroom checked her hair, her teeth anything. Then she heard the word 'dyke'. It was freshman year so she didn't know what that meant. Pulling out her phone she kept saying dyke like it was an addictive word. The urban dictionary said ' dyke: A word to describe lesbians'. Marley almost had a heart attack. She didn't like girls. Or did she? She was confused. It never really came up in her mind. Thinking about it all _week_ she came to a conclusion. She was mostly in fact gay. She didn't feel attracted to boys like she was _supposed to_. 'Well, fathers are supposed to claim their children and teach them right from wrong and stay. Guess we all don't do things were _supposed to do_ are we'. She asked herself. She got rid of all her dresses and spent her allowance on regular t-shirts and jeans. And from that point on she didn't give a fuck what people thought about her. When she got the disapproved looks up the middle finger went. Fucking homophobes. Back to reality. In her time thinking about the past she had made it off campus and onto a side road. Decided to go on a walk since the side road takes her to the other side of the school anyways. Her class was nearby anyway. Marley took her pen out of her bag checked her cart and dabbed it against her lips. Inhaling in the smoke she felt relaxed already. Two more dabs and she was good. She could hide her high very well. Red eyes weren't a factor for her so that was a bonus.

* * *

Entering her class, Marley finds her seat next to one of her friends and daps him up with an endearing smile. 

"What's up Blaine?"

"Hey M. Nothing much. Tryna find my notes from yesterday. I heard we were going to do a pop quiz Monday". 

"Oh my fucking god. We literally just did a pop quiz yesterday. Here you can use mine. I got them remembered". She reaches into her bag and gets a folded piece of paper hanging out of her binder and hands it to him. He receives it with a generous smile. 

"Thanks. And yeah this shit is really stupid." 

"Ya think". At that moment they had to stop talking because their teacher, Mr.Schue started the lecture. And he was a very serious teacher. Marley and Blaine would describe him as stuck-up. There would be a pop quiz every day if the faculty allowed it. Good thing they didn't though. Throughout the lecture, Marley's high wore off and she was back from being up in the clouds. She could remember what Mr.Schue was saying because it seems like she remembers better when she's high. But when he talked too much it messed with her head. His voice was annoying as hell. He could sing very well but just plain talking he was just no. 

Blaine and Marley met in junior year. Blaine was singing in the auditorium and Marley found his voice soothing. She had at down to watch his little performance of "Cough Syrup". It was really moving and when Blaine was done with his solo concert Marley clapping caught him off guard but accepted the praise. And from that point on, they stayed together and in their free time, they would make music sessions in the auditorium together. 

When class was over Blaine told Marley to have a good weekend and to be safe cause he wasn't going to be around to watch her. He was flying out to his boyfriend's college in New York for the weekend. They had low-key liked the long-distance relationship because they could do stuff like this. It just makes the love grow stronger. Marley wished him a safe trip. She made her way to her second class. She spotted one of her other friends Unique. They started talking about their weekend plans. When the bell rung and Unique ran off Marley turned and saw this girl with blonde staring at her with an expression on her face that she couldn't make out. Marley smiled at the girl and walked off to second class. The second period was easy. The teacher wasn't there so a sub it was. The sub acted as they didn't care what the kids did so most of them talked and did homework. Marley grabbed her earphones and listened to music.

* * *

'I wonder what that was about.' Marley thinks as she makes her way out of her second period towards the cafe. She was thinking about the girl she just caught staring at her in the hallway. Maybe she looked funny or something. Nah. Couldn't have been the case. Marley was one of the finest people in the school. She made her way into the cafe. Seeing what was for lunch (varies of burgers and fries) she decided to skip it. She did get a bowl of fruit though. She went over to her table to where her roommate was sitting and eating a black-bean burger. Marley sat down with her friend and took the apple on her plate. Rachel looked up from her sheet music and tried to grab it back but by the time she reached for it, it was gone. Marley completely demolished it. "Hey! That was mines asshole". Marley just looked at her stifling a laugh. Rachel glared at her but couldn't help smiling back because she knows to expect this from Marley. "You left it unaccompanied. And you know red apples are my weakness. So it's nobody's fault but yours's Rach". Marley said shrugging her shoulder and turning to her fruit bowl, digging out the grapes. The grapes were always soggy because of the juice at the bottom. Rachel shook her head and returned to her sheet music. She finished what was left of her burger and packed up her stuff to leave lunch early because she wanted to go down to the music room to practice the upcoming showcase. "Hey, where are you going?" Marley asked when Rachel stuffed her sheets in her bag. "Im gonna go down to the music room before I leave for the weekend. I could use the practice". Rachel proclaimed. Marley rolled her eyes and waved her off.

* * *

She was done with her lunch so she threw away her fruit bowl and leaned against the wall. She put her foot on the wall to get rid of some weight. She looked around the room until she noticed a specific brunette. Now she didn't know this brunette but she sure had a nickname for her. The Red Lipped Brunette. She always wore red lipstick. There wasn't a day she didn't wear red lipstick. But this day was different. The girl didn't have her signature red on. Instead, she had her natural nude color which fits her white dress and black pumps, and her thick long black hair. She was sitting down with her group of friends Marley assumed. Two of them blonde. One was a boy. His name was Sam and the only reason Marley knew that was because Sam was the captain of the basketball team. And the other one she wasn't so sure. She was pretty though. Nice curvy body and blue eyes that were similar to Marley's but not as sharp. Marley's train of thought was cut off when she felt like she was being watched. She looked around until she met a pair of greenish brownish eyes looking straight at her. She notices it's the girl from earlier with that look on her face. That 'oh shit' look on her face. The girl looks away returning to what looks like bacon. Marley just smiles, shakes her head, and goes to look at the girl she was staring at only to realize she's not there anymore.

'Damn. I'll see her later then'. Marley takes her foot off the wall cause as soon as she did the bell rung. Time to go workout. Marley works out almost every other day because she has nothing better to do and she likes the challenge. She goes to her room and gets changed into some shorts and a white t-shirt. She grabbed her water bottle out of the mini-fridge and headed down to the girl's weight room. A clear view of this woman in front of her stops her dead in her tracks. She feels this knot in her stomach cause now that Marley can see who's in front of her she can see that the way the white-colored dress is hugging the caramel-colored girl before her. Her luscious lips, her bubbly ass, and her perfectly manicured nails. 'Fuck. Can this girl get any hotter? Like goddamn' Marley could not take her eyes off her. The Latina clearly doesn't notice know she's being watched or else she would have stopped talking to whoever she was talking to and acknowledge the very girl that was watching her. Marley clears her throat quietly and continues towards the gym. 

She enters the room to be greeted with a challenge. "Yo Marls. I bet you can't bench 300 in a minute 50 times" one of the girls said. Marley raised an eyebrow but accepted the challenge. She set down her stuff and laid down on the padded bench. The weights were already put in place. "Count for me". The girls in the room started counting every time the bar went down. Despite Marleys thin figure, she was strong as fuck. She made it to 50 in 45-seconds barely breaking a sweat. She sat up as all the girls around her had their mouths agape and were cheering. "Damn Marley. That's a fucking record. How the hell did you manage that?" Marley wipes her forehead. She drinks a sip of water and smiles. "Hey, it's a gift". The girls separated in their own bubbles and Marley went to do push-ups. She could have sworn she saw a hint of blonde hair as she looked up. Maybe she was wrong. Or was she? 


End file.
